The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known ground vehicles use autonomic control systems to control vehicle operation. For example, vehicles use cruise control systems to maintain a travel speed of the vehicle at an operator-selected speed. Further, vehicles use adaptive cruise control systems to control speed based on both the operator-selected speed and the presence of and distance to another vehicle in a projected travel path, for example, another vehicle in the current lane of the subject vehicle. Exemplary vehicle detection systems used by adaptive cruise control systems include radar detection devices and lidar detection devices to detect the position and speed of other vehicles within the projected travel path of the subject vehicle.
Known vehicle systems include autonomic vehicle control systems that include maneuvering capabilities. Known autonomic vehicle control systems include travel path and speed control capabilities.
An example of an autonomic control system having maneuvering capability is an autonomic lane-change system. Known autonomic lane-change systems include on-vehicle monitoring systems to detect object vehicles in a current lane of the subject vehicle and object vehicles in lanes adjacent to and in proximity to the subject vehicle. Known vehicle detection systems include radar detection devices and lidar detection devices to detect the position and speed of the object vehicles. The autonomic lane-change system includes a human-machine interface device to receive commands from the vehicle operator and actuators to automatically steer the subject vehicle to change vehicle trajectory in response to the commands. Operation of the autonomic lane-change system includes a vehicle operator commanding activation of the autonomic lane-change system through the human-machine interface device, thereby indicating a desire to change the driving lane of the subject vehicle. When the autonomic lane-change system is activated, the autonomic lane-change system monitors adjacent travel lanes and operates the steering system of the subject vehicle to maneuver the subject vehicle into the adjacent lane.
A collision risk with a proximate object, e.g., an object vehicle, may increase during an autonomic lane change maneuver. Issues related to efficacy of operating an autonomic lane change system include signal latency, sensor accuracy and precision and computational efficiency, thus affecting an ability of a system to detect and assess proximate object(s).